Love is Metaphysical Gravity
by canadianfatcake
Summary: AU "A wise man once said 'If you love two people at the same time, choose the second person, because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.' That could not be more true." / or Jade joins Hollywood Arts. BADE  &bori
1. Chapter 1

**BONJOUR! Well I couldn't get that cheeky Johnny Depp quote out of my head (the one in the summary) and so I had to, of course write a story based around it :]**

**It seems really Bori-ish at the moment, but trust me give the story time to develop and there shall be BADE. WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**BECK POV**

**TUESDAY**

I stuck my arm lazily out from under the covers as my phone beeped to tell me I had a message. Eyes still shut, I swung my arm across the carpet of my RV until it came into contact with the beeping device. I reasoned with myself that my eyes really needed to be open to read the text message I had just received, so squinting, I opened my eyes just enough so I could read the text.

**From Tori:**

**Hey :] are you driving me to school today? I love you x**

I smiled at the text from my girlfriend, we had only been going out for 4 months, but things were going along pretty great. I was perfect, she was perfect, so by the standards of our perfectionist school, we were the 'it' couple of Hollywood Arts. Every guy wanted to be like me, every girl wanted to be like Tori; we were a match made in heaven.

**To Tori:**

**Hello there ;) sure thaaang, I'll be at yours normal time. Love you too.**

To be honest, I wasn't sure if I was _in_ love with Tori as much as I seemed to convey in words, but I definitely loved her as much as I could after 4 months. _Beeeeep _another text took me away from my thoughts.

**From Tori:**

**Okayyy :] xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx**

I rolled my eyes at the excessive number of kisses, but what can I say? I'm irresistible. Seeing as I had to pick Tori up in, I checked my phone, 30 minutes, I rolled out of bed and clambered across the messy floor to my tiny bathroom. A quick wash and a bit of hair gel later and I was ready to go, so I jumped in my car and sped of to Tori's.

It was only about 10 minutes away and when I rolled up at her driveway, she was waiting for me sitting on her front door step, phone pressed up against her ear. She looked up and saw me and smiled widely as she got up and walked to the car.

"Listen Cat, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you at school. Bye" She hung up her phone as she sat in the passenger seat of my car and gave me a peck on the lips. Of course my being a man made me turn it into something more than a peck.

"Beck." She looked at me sternly. "Drive." She giggled as she pointed to the road ahead. I admired her beautiful face before setting off down the road, totally oblivious to what the world had in store for me in the next week.

"Hello class!" Sikowitz shouted as he entered the classroom with large hand gestures.

"Hey," I said back as I placed my arm around Tori.

"We have a new student with us today," Sikowitz continued as he pointed to the door he just entered through. "Jadelyn West." A girl appeared where Sikowitz was pointing. She had long chestnut coloured hair with a few electric blue streaks, an eyebrow piercing, a nose piercing and when she lifted her right arm to point at Sikowitz, he saw a star tattoo as well.

"I just told you, it's Jade. Jadelyn's an ugly girl name." I chuckled under my breath at her insistence. Tori shot me a glare which said 'shut it'. Woah.

"Okay, then. This is _Jade_. She has just transferred from-"

"Brooklyn Academy of Performing Arts." Jade cut Sikowitz off. I raised my eyebrows when she mentioned her previous school, BAPA was the best performing arts school on the East Coast. She caught my eye as I reacted and raised her own pierced eyebrow at me; I quickly looked away to avoid any awkwardness. "I act, sing and dance, and I'm pretty good so watch out. K thanks bye." She said as she slumped down in the nearest available plastic chair. She was confident, that was for sure, but I liked that. Before I knew what was happening, Tori grabbed my face in her hands and kissed me hard.

"Tori Vega. If you would care enough to detach yourself from Beckett's face, it would be appreciated." Sikowitz sighed. So she did what she was told, she was a good student.

"Jadelyn." Sikowitz started

"_Jade_."

"_Jade,_ every new student at Hollywood Arts is required to do the Bird Scene," said Sikowitz as he handed her the tatty book which had been used many times before. "You must perform this correctly in order to participate in any plays the school produces. You'll be doing it tomorrow." Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Pfft. Whatever. I could do that in my sleep." This girl had some serious attitude issues, but I couldn't help but want to know more about her, like why she was the way she was.

**Okay, it's not very long but I just wanted to start the story of slowly :] not much bade action going on here, but it will definitely come in time, children.**

**Anyway, if you could drop me a review to tell me how I'm doing, that would be swell :]**

**KTHANKSBYE. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of the Earth :] I have sincerely shocked myself here by updating so speedily, this never happens ;]**

**You should be happier here, as there is practially NO BORI, wahey, I can't understand why I found myself writing a fic that contains even a smidge of bori as I hate it that much! Well, I'm just a confused being right now!**

**Thanks for reviewing the first chapter, by the way, it means a lot :]**

**JADE POV**

I can't believe my dad made us move all the way across the country. Believe it or not I actually had friends at BAPA; well, not really friends, but whatever. But of course his job comes before anything I want. Having said that, if I wanted to become an actor, which I do, then surely it is better for me to learn the tricks of the trade in Hollywood, right?

I strolled through the front door of our new house and chucked my bag on the floor before kicking my shoes off and running up the stairs. Half way up I remembered I had to learn "the bird scene" for school tomorrow, so I thought I'd better show people what I was made of. I turned on the step and ran back down to pluck the crippled book from the front pocket of my bag. When I reached my bedroom I sighed. The room hadn't been decorated since we moved in a week ago, and the colour of the room made me almost physically sick. It was a pale pink colour with green borders; I couldn't wait to buy a load of black paint to cover the room. I dived onto my bed and flicked through the play to the right scene and began learning my lines.

When I felt I'd done enough reading of the bird scene, I thought back on my first day at Hollywood Arts, and if I'm honest, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I managed to make one friend, at least, which is one more than I had at my old school. Her name is Cat, and she's not quite right in the head, but who would be friends with me if they were right in the head?

_I was walking down the corridor when a haze of red just bumped into me._

"_Watch where you're going, would you?" I said agitated, putting on my best scowl._

"_Oh, hehe," The red-headed girl said, "I'm Cat." I figured I may as well be civil so I removed the scowl from my face and spoke to her._

"_Jade."_

"_Oh, that's a pretty name. Kind of like the colour, yes? Like a type of green, but not a bright green, more like a kind of dark and deep green. Limes are green! One time, my brother was eating a lime, but he didn't know that you have to take the skin off, so he ended up—"_

"_Okay well I'm going to lunch now," I cut her off as she was babbling like an idiot._

"_Um, okay. Do you want to go with me?" She asked, twirling a piece of red hair around her finger. I looked around momentarily, wondering who was playing a prank on me, but there couldn't be anyone. So I agreed. _

And that is how I made friends with Cat. Someone else who caught my eye today was this guy in my improv class. I think maybe the nutter of a teacher we have called him Beckett? He was weird regardless of what his name was. He kept staring at me during the lesson and to be honest it was a little disturbing. He definitely had a girlfriend as well, that skinny gank who for some reason kept giving me the evils - well, attempted evils, it really just looked like she had something stuck in her eye.

**WEDNESDAY**

I was pretty confident with performing this bird scene thing, but even I had to admit that having everyone stare at me when I walked in the classroom was a little nerve-racking, and hell, I _don't_ get nervous!

"Ah, Jadelyn." Okay this dude was seriously asking for a slap. I was about to correct him but I didn't get the chance.

"It's Jade, actually. You know, like the type of green." Said Cat, turning to smile at me. I don't really _do_ smiles, so I just raised my eyebrows at her, in a kind of friendly way. At least she knew my name… She patted the red plastic chair next to her, so I sat down in the seat, placing my bag on the floor next to me.

"Don't get too comfortable," Yeah, as if there was any chance of that in _these_ seats, "you'll be doing the Bird Scene now." I sighed and stood back up and went to stand on the stage. That boy Beckett was looking at me funny again, kind of like I had something stuck on my face, like the remnants of my breakfast (which I definitely didn't). I just didn't get it.

"_It was 1934 when my husband left me, alone; living on the prairie was a dreary existence. No telephone, no radio, only a large, majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings. One day I was feeling alone I said, 'oh bird, you can fly, you can sore miles from this lonely place, yet you stay, why?' And apparently my question rang true, for that afternoon, the bird left, and so went my spirit."_

After I had finished the monologue everyone in the classroom stared at me, yet again. It was a little weird. No one said anything, so I decided I'd break the silence.

"So you're not going to give me any praise?" I asked stepping off the stage. "You know what? It doesn't matter, I don't need praise anyway, I know exactly how good I am – and that's _very_ good." I smirked and plonked back into my seat besides Cat, who was grinning at me like an idiot. Everyone in the room started clapping at me. This was a strange school.

"Well done Jade." The crazy teacher said. "You just passed the Bird Scene! And you did it first time!"

The class started clapping again, except for that Tori chick, she just looked disappointed. I leant in to Cat to ask her a question.

"Why didn't she clap?" I asked as I pointed to Tori's back.

"Oh, because when she joined last year it took her 3 attempts to pass the scene. She was really bummed about it because she thinks she's amazing at everything. To be honest she's probably the best actress here, but you were good up there, so maybe you could take that title…" I nodded slowly and wondered if this Tori girl was gonna be a psycho chick on me. I just think I should keep my distance from her and that creepy boyfriend of hers.

"Okay class," Sikowitz started, "I'm going to pair you up and on Monday you will perform a scene from a play I wrote called 'The Windy Shed'."

I snorted. What kind of name was that? The script had better be much better.

"Cat, you will work with Eli, Tori, you're with Robbie," A geeky kid with his hand shoved up some puppet thing reacted.

"Hot beef!" He held his free hand out to the guy next to him for a high five, which the guy declined.

"Oh, can somebody please shove a sock in his mouth?" The puppet said, which weirded me out a little, but I definitely agreed with it!

"Anyway," Continued Sikowitz, "Beck, you'll be with Jade." The weird boyfriend of the skinny gank turned around and waved slightly showing himself to me. So his name was Beck. But I realised what this meant, I had to work with him on this project and he has been staring ever since I arrived; but I'll sure put him in his place and get him to leave me the hell alone.

**It really wasn't that amazing, and had like no Beck, but fear not as the next chapter will be full of Beck and Jade :], what is better than that, right? I just had to get the Bird Scene (which I hope was right, by the way, as I wrote it from memory ;]) out of the way and just generally setting Jade's character up and her friendship with Cat :]**

**Drop me a review if you'd be so kind :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh hey there you sexy thangs. This is a lil awkward, as at the end of the last chapter I promised floods and floods of Bade, welllllll…. We may have to wait for next chapter. But they do interact in this chapter, so read on, my dear friends.**

**Naturally, I do not own Victorious. I am merely a 17 year old girl with an obsession with a program aimed at 8-14 year olds.**

**WEDNESDAY**

**BECK POV**

So I got paired with the new girl Jade for Sikowitz's crazy project and I saw it as a great opportunity to get to know her and maybe make a new friend. I approached her after the class finished.

"Hey Jade, I'm Beck." I held my hand out for her which she looked at in disgust. Little weird, no one looks at me in disgust. I withdrew my hand when it became obvious she wasn't going to shake it. She nodded at me some what politely, I suppose, and turned to walk out of the classroom door. "Wait!" I shouted as she left the room. "When are we gonna start on this project?" Jade turned around and raised an eyebrow as she was in thought.

"Erm, I'm not sure," she began, "I'm free whenever really, but I don't really want to spend much time on it. Did you hear what the play was called? That's really not something worth working hard to perform." I chuckled. She had a reasonable sense of humour, however, something was telling me she was serious.

"You can come to my house tonight, if you want. Well, my RV." I told Jade.

"RV?" She scrunched up her nose. "You live in an RV?"

I feigned offence. "Yeah, not with my whole family. Just me, parked on my parents' driveway."

She looked impressed. "Oh, well. Yes I can come tonight. But no funny stuff, just this project; I don't want you staring at me all night like you have been since I came to this school." And with that she stormed out of the classroom before I had a chance to respond. I hadn't been staring at her, had I?

Tori snuck up behind me and placed her arms around me. "Are you looking forward to the movies tonight, babe?" She asked in a sweet voice. Shit. I forgot I had made plans to go out.

"Er, yeah about that." I said as I turned around in her embrace so that we were now facing. "Jade is coming around tonight, so we can do that project." I didn't let my eyes meet Tori's as I didn't want to see the disappointment across her face.

"Oh, okay then. I suppose I'll just go and talk to Robbie – we may as well rehearse too then." And with that she too walked out of the classroom leaving me with Sikowitz.

"What's wrong with the name of my play?" Asked Sikowitz as I walked towards the door.

I turned around. "The Windy Shed'? What does that even mean?"

"I see your point." Sikowitz replied as he pranced towards the window and climbed out of it. I shook my head in disbelief and walked out of the classroom to find Tori and try to make it up to her.

**JADE POV**

**WEDNESDAY AFTER SCHOOL**

I told Beck that I'd be at his house for 5 o'clock, it was 4.30 now, and considering I had pretty much no idea my way around Hollywood, I thought id better leave to find his house. I pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper from my trouser pocket that he gave me after last period with his address on it. I sighed and shoved on my red combat boots and slammed the front door of my house shut without bidding goodbye to my mother.

I jumped in my car and typed the address into my sat nav, other wise there was no way I was ever going to find this place. Turns out his house was about 10 minutes walking distance from mine, so I got out of my car and walked to where the sat nav had said.

I reached Beck's road and immediately saw a huge silver RV parked on one of the driveways, as I approached this driveway I saw the number 143 on the side. This was it. For some bizarre reason I felt nervous. I really needed to kick that feeling as it was terribly un-jade-like.

I was about to ring the little doorbell on the side, but before I could the silver door swung open to reveal Beck. "You're early." He stated.

"No shit, Sherlock. I just didn't notice your house was so close to mine, that's all. Why does it matter that I'm early anyway, do you have other plans for the next, I looked down at my watch, 15 minutes?"

"No. Come on in then."

I looked around his RV, and to be honest, it was pretty cool. Except the colour of the carpet. That was just a crime against, well, _carpets._

"This is pretty nice," I told him as he sat down on his couch, "How come you live in here and not in the house?" I sat down next to him.

"Well, my parents said if I live under their roof, I gotta live by their rules. So my roof" He pointed to the ceiling.

"Your rules." I finished for him. He nodded. Jesus I've known this guy like a day and I'm already finishing his sentences? What's happening? "Right," I pulled out the script from my bag "We better start learning this rubbish."

"Have you looked through it yet?" He turned to look at me.

"No, I haven't actually, what kind of play is it?" I asked, genuinely intrigued.

Beck shifted uncomfortably. "It's a, um, romance." I snorted. Shit, I had to perform a romance scene, that Sikowitz had written, with this weird dude, who also has a psycho ass girlfriend. _Great._

To be fair it was only a page of text that we had to perform, so how much romance could be put into a page, right?

…

I just _had_ to ask.

**Thank you for reading :] I appreciate that this chapter isn't very long, only its half 10 here and I wanna sleep as I have school tomorrow. :[ I hope you liked the chapter nonetheless.**

**I would love it if you could review.**

**Also, follow me on twitter, if you so wish amycakes_xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy y'all :] check me out updating so soon :] Thanks for the kind reviews guys, I would love to read more :]**

**WEDNESDAY**

**JADE POV**

"Oh, but Gertrude, I just can't go to the shed without you." Beck said as he stared into my eyes.

"But I'm afraid it's just something that you have to do, Bruce." I said in my hilariously good southern accent. He smiled briefly before getting back into character.

"But it's so windy!"

Okay this script was most definitely as bad as its title! "Windy though it is, you must go to the shed – or there's no hope. And when all hope is gone, what's there to hope for?"

"More hope?" Beck said as he placed his hand on my cheek. I looked down at my script and read the next line. Shit. _Gertrude and Brue kiss. _ I hadn't a clue what to do, did I kiss Beck? Did he want to skip that part? He had a girlfriend after all. But we were acting… before I could do anything, Beck has captured my lips with his own. And _dayum_, he was a good kisser. We pulled apart. "Well, that has given me the strength I need." Beck looked as if he was confused. "I'm off to the shed."

"God's speed, my angel." That was the final line of the scene. I was gonna tell Sikowitz how jank his play was tomorrow, that was for sure. I put the script down next to me on the couch as Beck stood up and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Please don't tell Tori that we just did that, she'll freak." He pleaded

"Erm, okay. But I think she would need to take a chill pill dude, it's called acting." I said snottily. This Tori chick was really starting to sound like a piece of work.

"Just don't okay? She's okay when it's actually acting with an audience, but rehearsing is a no go."

"Then why'd you kiss me?" I asked, intrigued.

"I just don't know, I was caught up in the script." It sounded more like a question than a statement to be honest.

"Well, whatever, I think I'll just go home now." I said as I got up to walk towards his door.

"Please don't go, I don't want you to feel weird about this. I want to get to know you better. I want to be friends." He practically begged. Why does everyone want to be my friend all of a sudden? First Cat and now Beck.

"Er sure, I don't really have a curfew, so that's cool."

I went to the couch and sat with my legs crossed, Beck came across his RV and sat next to me. "So Jadelyn," I glared at him.

"I don't know you well enough for you to joke about my name." I told him shortly.

"_Jade, _tell me about yourself. Like, why have you moved here?" _Sighhhhhhh_, I knew someone would ask me, so I leant back against the wall and began the story:

"_Jadelyn August West. Get down here!" My dad yelled when he got home from work one day. I groaned and buried my face in my pillow. Obviously I didn't move quick enough as I heard my dad climb up the stair and burst through my door. "Jade, I have something to tell you." I stared at him, willing him to continue. "We're moving," I raised my eyebrow as if to say 'where', "to Los Angeles." I chocked on nothing._

"_No way. Why the hell do we have to do that, I actually kind of like it here!" I yelled._

"_Jade, this is for my job, and you know how important that is to me, besides, you don't even have any friends here, what difference will it make, really?" I ignored him. "But I know how much you love all this performing lark, as much as I hate it, so I sent a video of you singing and acting from that play last semester to Hollywood Arts school. Which is better than BAPA, by the way." My ears perked up at this, I had heard of that school, and mannnnn, it was good. "And they emailed me today at work, and they've offered you a place, on full scholarship." That was good, I suppose, at least I could still fulfil my acting dreams even if I did have to move."We're leaving next month, so you better sort your stuff out. Um, thank you Jade." My dad said awkwardly. I nodded._

"_Thank you too, dad, for bothering to get me into that school. It actually means a lot." I don't think I'd ever said anything so deep to my dad before. _

"And there you have it," I said to Beck, "that's why I'm here." He nodded in appreciation for my story. " I wanna know stuff about you, how about 20 questions? Except can we make it 10 because, let's be honest, 20 is tedious!"

"Sure, whatcha wanna know?" Beck said as he grabbed an apple from his fruit bowl and took a huge bite from it.

"Errrr, favourite colour?" God that was original.

"Green. You?"

"Black, need you ask?" I said as I pointed to my clothes. "Height?" I laughed [_what_]_,_ these really were some random questions.

"I'm 6ft 1'" I nodded. "Do you have any animals?" Hmmm, I pouted.

"I used to have 2 fish. But then one ate the other and then I accidently sucked the live one up the filter. I'm never getting another pet." I stated, it was a true story. Beck looked over at his fish tank.

"Remind me never to let you anywhere near my fish!" He laughed. I don't know what was happening, but I was having a really great time. Beck was funny and to be honest he was very attractive too. I was chuckling and didn't notice him stop laughing until I turned to look at him and he was staring at me, _again._

"Dude," I whined, "What did I tell you about staring at me, it's a little weird." I shoved my hand in his face as if to push him away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"You have the bluest eyes I have ever seen. They're beautiful." And before I knew it, we were kissing again. Except this time, we weren't acting. I sunk deeper into the kiss as his hands tangled in my hair, but then he was pushing me away and jumping up from the couch. I looked at him in shock. What the _hell _just happened here? He had a girlfriend, a _fucking_ girlfriend. My eyes flew across the room to where Beck was pacing. He was just as much in the wrong as me, though, if not more – he started it…

"Beck, I – " I began, but he cut me off.

"Just leave. Please, just get out." He said emotionless as he pointed to the RV door. He wouldn't look at me. So I picked up my bag and left. Not saying a word.

Way to ruin everything already, Jade.

**Well there you have it! :] most definitely more BADE there :] but DRAMA at the end….review if you want moreeeeeeee :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Waheyy, just whipped this up all nice for y'all [I said y'all because I'm currently watching the Blind Side and so everthing I'm saying is in a Southern accent]**

**Enjoy the drama :]**

**BECK POV**

Shit shit shit shit. _Shit_. I can't even fathom what I'd just done. Tori, my girlfriend _Tori_, how could I have done this to her. She didn't even want me rehearsing kissing scenes with other girls in the first place and I've just gone and done the unimaginable, kissed another girl whilst _not _acting! I don't know what it was the led me into kissing Jade, _wait, that's a lie, _ it was those blue eyes. _Damnit! Stop thinking about them, it; her, period._

No matter what I did, including throwing my notebook across the RV at it knocking down my "Beck's Rules" board, I just couldn't get Jade West out of my head. I needed to do everything in my power to kick her from my thoughts, for good; and the only way to do that – avoid her at all possible opportunities.

I was just so angry. I don't get angry, but this was something that couldn't be brushed to the side easily. I was practically pulling my hair out and pacing up and down when I just threw myself on my bed and grabbed my phone to text Tori. It was always her texting me first, so I sent her one first this time:

**To Tori:**

**I love you**

I deemed that text extremely necessary under the current circumstances and tried to erase all the doubt from my mind. I got a speedy reply; obviously she was done with her rehearsal too.

**From Tori:**

**I love you toooooo :] why the random declaration of love?**

**To Tori:**

**Why not?**

She didn't relpy to me after that, but I did get another text:

**From [Unknown]:**

**Hey, it's Jade. Cat gave me your number. I want to say that I'm sorry for what happened earlier, although you had no right to snap at me like that. It was just as much you as it was me. If you never want to speak to me again, then fine. But you just think about your actions next time, yeah?**

Oh my God. I had to read the text about 10 times over before the words sunk in. 'If you never want to speak to me again.' Sure, that was my plan, but having her say it was more realistic and it was _weird. _Like I couldn't imagine not talking to her ever again. I'd only know her like 2 days. _What on Earth was happening?_

I deleted the text.

**JADE POV**

I stormed out of Beck's RV when he commanded me too, but I was so pissed. When I reached the end of his driveway I let out a little screech of frustration praying that the neighbourhood had better things to do than wonder what was happening outside. There was no way that I could go home in this state as my parents would ask non stop questions, so I texted Cat, thankful I still had one friend.

**To Cat:**

**Hey, is it okay if I come over to yours? Something just happened and I need a friend…**

I sat on the curb at the end of Beck's driveway and waited for Cat's reply:

**From Cat:**

**Hey Jade! Yeah that's totally cool! You need a friend, and a friend I shall be. You've been to Beck's house to rehearse, yes? My house is on the same street, number 120. See you soon :] xxx**

Woah, they lived down the same road? Easy for me, that's for sure. I ambled down the road to Cat's house and when I got there I was relieved to see a normal house and no stupid RV on the drive. Before I even had the chance to ring on the doorbell [will I ever get a chance to ring a doorbell? First Beck and now Cat], the front door swung open with force and there stood Cat, as happy as ever, smiling at me. _Seriously, was this chick like this all the time?_

"Hey Jade!" She exclaimed as I winced at the sound. "You want to talk about something?" She asked in a reasonably serious voice as she led me up her stairs into her bedroom. Her room was hideously pink, but what did I honestly expect? It reflected her personality perfectly.

"First thing's first," I said as I plonked down on her queen sized bed, "Can I please have Beck's phone number – it's important." I looked up at her pleadingly. She initially looked sceptical, but then obliged.

"Kay kay!" She said as she grabbed her phone from her dressing table. "I'll text you it now, it will be easier." She texted me the number and I straight away got to texting Beck.

**To Beck:**

**Hey, it's Jade. Cat gave me your number. I want to say that I'm sorry for what happened earlier, although you had no right to snap at me like that. It was just as much you as it was me. If you never want to speak to me again, then fine. But you just think about your actions next time, yeah?**

The kiss kept running through my mind; as wrong as it was, I'm not going to say I didn't enjoy it, because I did. I _really _did, maybe _too_ much. I was absolutely wrong though. Tori Vega, as annoying as she seemed to be, nobody deserves their boyfriend cheating on them. I let out a frustrated sigh and fell back onto the bed.

"You gonna tell Cat what's wrong?" Cat asked me gently as she laid next to me on the bed. I have to admit it felt good having a friend, even if it was just the one.

I contemplated not telling Cat anything about what had just happened at Beck's, but I couldn't not. I can easily tell she can keep a secret, so there's no chance of Vega finding out.

"Woah." Said Cat leaving her mouth in an 'O' shape after I had told her the story. I nodded my head.

"I know, right?" I asked her, "I'm an absolute bitch."

She shook her head vigorously. "No, you're not, Jade." I raised an eyebrow, "I think you need to talk to Beck about this Jade." It was then my turn to shake my head.

"No, he won't ever talk to me again and I know it. And I'm totally okay with that..." I trailed off.

"No, you're not." Said Cat with a knowing smile. I let out a frustrated groan. She was right. God damnit. Something had to be done.

**Man, we got a lil bit of drama here, but not too much. Definitely more action and drama next chapter, so if you review, I'll be bound to get another chapter up faster. Tell me what you think :]**

**Much Love xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour my people! This bad boy is a little short as I literally just wrote it in like 45 minutes, so it's not that great.**

**Half of my day has been spent waiting for Avan to tweet Liz a birthday message, which doesn't seem to be happening [obviously he texted her instead, much more private;] ] and the other half of my day I've spent obsessing over the fact that Matt Bennett retweeted one of my tweets, and this is the first time anyone from the show has retweeted me :] Lane did DM me though ;] remember to follow me too amycakes_xx**

**So yah, on with the story, my friends.**

**THURSDAY**

**BECK POV**

I'd had a whole night to sleep off the previous night's happenings, and yet the feel of Jade's lips on mine is all I could think about. To make matters worse, when kissing Tori hello in the hallway I compared her with Jade. I sighed deeply to myself as I realised I had class with Sikowitz, which meant a class with Jade. _Sigh_.

I slid into the classroom and spotted Tori at the front, so I crept forward and covered her eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I whispered in her ear. She giggled lightly and turned around to face me before planting a kiss on my lips. But when I had my eyes shut, all I could see was Jade's face, broken; like when I told her to leave. I pushed Tori back gently and sat down next to her without a word.

"Hehe, and it was so funny because then he told me that wanted to go back to Japan!" I heard Cat's voice and so turned to say 'hi'. But then I noticed she was with Jade, so as quickly and inconspicuously as possible I turned back in my seat and faced the front, crossing my arms across my chest nonchalantly.

The lesson actually passed quite quickly, even with my reluctance to even remove my stare from the front stage; I managed to avoid Jade the whole lesson; even when Sikowitz made me, her and Cat do a scene together – that required some skill on my part, to be honest. As soon as the bell rang I shot up from my seat and left the classroom first, heading straight for the Grub Truck.

"What can I get you?" Asked Festus as I leant against the truck_. The ability to wipe images of blue eyed brunettes from my mind_? I asked in my head. That would've probably sounded bizarre, so I kept it to myself.

"A burrito and a turkey sandwich on wheat, thanks." I told Festus ordering Tori's lunch too. After handed me our lunches I headed over to the plastic table that Tori and I normally sit at and sat next to Andre.

"Sup man?" Greeted Andre as I sat down next to him.

"Nothing, just not really in a happy mood today, but I'll get better. You seen Tori?"

"Yeah she said to tell you to meet her in the rec room."

I got up from my seat, "Okay, I better go find her then, see ya." I waved a cool guy wave.

"Later"

I was walking down the school hallway, turkey sandwich in hand when I was dragged into the janitor's closet. The light switch was flicked on and light filled the tiny room so I could see my kidnapper; I should've guessed though, there she was, right in front of me; Jade West and those stupid blue eyes. I moved towards the door, rolling my eyes but she blocked the door and pushed me back forcefully.

"You're going no where, Beck. We have to talk about this. I've only been here for less than a week and I don't already want someone hating me." She told me with a hint of sadness in her voice, and naturally I instantly felt guilty.

"I don't hate you." I told her in a soft, yet stern voice.

"Then why are you being like this? Giving me the cold shoulder, not even looking at me. I thought we got along well, I thought I was making a good friend. Beck, in case you cant tell, friendships don't come easily to me." She lifted her hand up into her hair and pulled at it gently, it was cute. _Stop thinking these things_, I scolded myself.

"Look, obviously what happened between the two of us was a massive mistake; and I regret it with all my heart," _lie _ "so it would be best not to see each other, as it may lead to problems such as people noticing that something has happened. I have a girlfriend whom I love and I don't want that wrecked."

"Ha. If you really loved her, you wouldn't have kissed me."

"Don't push me Jade." She was really touching a nerve here, I don't know why the hell I was getting so worked up.

"Oh, for God's sake! Why can't we just be friends; and put it totally behind us?" She asked me

I couldn't help it, I had to do it – the way she was looking at me, it was irresistible. I pushed her up against the wall of the closet, knocking a mop over and leant forward and kissed her hard, and more passionately than the previous time, she kissed me back with just as much passion and enthusiasm. I knew that it was wrong, so wrong, but that's what made it so amazing, my hands were tangling in her hair until she pushed me away, and regained her composure.

"That's why." I told her as I brushed past her out of the closet to go find Tori. I truly was a terrible person, but Jadelyn West was simply _irresistible_; there was no other word to describe her.

**Well, well. There you have it. Beckett's being a naughty lil boy. As usual I would love to hear your thoughts on ma storeh.**

**I do nothing all day now seeing as I'm in the school holidays, so the quicker/more reviews, the quicker I shall update; that's if y'all want me to :]**

**PS. Just a random thought, would any of you straight gals consider going lesbian for Liz Gillies, cos I know I would… just a thought ;] hehehe. She's one peng girlllll :]**

**KBYE XXX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys- I know I haven't upated in a couple of days, so here you are :]**

**But I'm going on holiday for two weeks tomorrow and so I won't be able to update then; bad times :[**

**I hope you enjoy this action packed chapter and please leave a review :]**

**JADE POV**

I can't believe what just happened! Of course I just _had _to listen to Cat's stupid advice to try and talk to Beck, and he just goes and makes matters 284648303 times worse! This boy has some serious issues, but I can't help but let myself fall deeper into a trance when it comes to him. He's so funny, attractive and best of all he likes me. But as mean as I am, there's still this feeling at the bottom of my stomach; guilt , _yes Jade West was feeling bad_, for this Tori chick. It was not fair to her to have her boyfriend going round kissing new girls. However there's another part of me saying 'fuck her, you've got hot piece of ass on a platter here'.

But there is no way I'm going to allow Beck get away with what he's doing. He can't just kiss me whenever he pleases and then ignore me the rest of the time; that was totally out of order.

Man, my life was so fucked up.

I decided I had to play the janitor's closet trick again.

**THURSDAY**

Beep, beeeeeeep. I was woken abruptly by my alarm clock at 6.30 so I groggily slapped the snooze button – 5 more minutes wouldn't hurt. But before I could drift back into a brief sleep, my phone rang. Groaning loudly and rolling out of bed I stumbled across my room to my dresser where my phone was vibrating obnoxiously across the surface.

My eyes were still adjusting to the light from my phone so I clicked accept without knowing who was ringing-

"What the hell do you want at this time?" I tried to sound angry, but it just came out in a bit of a slur.

"Hey Jade!" It was Cat and her ridiculous peppy voice.

"It's six thirty Cat, what do you need?" I asked agitatedly, lying back down on my bed.

"Oh well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go shopping with me after school, you see I was supposed to go with my brother, but he swallowed a screw last night so he's in the hospital. He's okay though."

I rolled my eyes – Cat's brother sounded like a right nut-job. But _shopping?_ Maybe I should go – it might take my stupid mind off of handsome males who go by the name of Beck.

"Okay Cat. I'll go with you – but you have to promise not to take me to build-a-bear or something super girly like Pineapple **[AN: Do they have Pineapple in America? (the store not the fruit ;)]**!" I replied warily.

"Aw, phooey."

I hung up the phone before Cat could squeeze another word in and got ready for school – it was gonna be an interesting day.

I reached school about 10 minutes before it started and saw Beck in his car making out with that Vega girl. I felt sick; like I couldn't stand the fact that someone else was able to kiss him – that he was kissing her as if she was the only girl he'd ever laid eyes on. Well, I sure knew that was wrong. He was a typical disgusting guy; but _oh so irresistible._ I sighed deeply and headed off to my first class of the day – it was singing, so there was no chance of Beck being there, thank God. But someone was in my singing class, whom was almost as bad as Beck.

Tori.

And it hit me.

I was jealous. Of this chick.

I don't get _jealous._ But I was. Very.

And there was a one word explanation.

Beck.

She walked past me when she entered the class room and smiled at me kindly as if we were friends. Yeah, she wishes. She started talking to this other girl I recognised from improv and so I eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Wow Tori, that's a really pretty ring!" This girl complimented. I raised an eyebrow and pulled a face, it was an ugly ring.

"Yeah, isn't it just?" Vega smiled "Beck gave it to me this morning; it's a promise ring. He says that he wants to be with me forever and that he's never gonna set eyes on another girl. Isn't he the best boyfriend ever?" She asked.

"Oh my God. That's so cute!"

I gagged. Oh innocent Tori, what you don't know…

But there was that weird feeling again – I felt bad for this chick. I had to talk to Beck, and it couldn't wait. Luckily our teacher was late so I stormed out of the classroom in search of Beck.

I sped down the hallways of Hollywood Arts peering into every classroom looking for him, I finally found him in his History class, apparently. I knocked on the door and put on a sweet smile as I opened it. I caught Beck's eye and he looked away immediately – he was _still_ on that? I looked at the teacher.

"Hi, Principle Eikner would like to speak to Beck Oliver, please? I was told to come and get him" The teacher looked at me suspiciously over her glasses, but nodded.

"Very well, Beckett, go. Just come to me later to get the homework." Beck looked confused and got up from his chair and followed me from the classroom.

We walked down the hallway in complete silence and awkwardness until he spoke.

"So why does Eikner want to see me?" He asked slowly.

"Oh, he doesn't." He looked confused so I explained, "I made that up."

"But why would you make –" I interrupted him.

"Look. I honestly don't understand what the matter with you is, Beck, you kiss me, you ignore me, you kiss me again, you ignore me again and then you give your _real_ girlfriend a promise ring? Why are you such a…such a… _dick_?" I exclaimed, thankful everyone else was in lessons.

Beck pulled at the ends of his hair, which I had to admit, looked really hot. "I..I don't know, Jade. I _don't._" I rolled my eyes at him, but he continued, "I love Tori, I do; but when I look at you I feel something amazing, something so different – something I've never ever felt before. It's scaring me."

I was taken aback by his answer, and even more taken aback by my response. "I feel exactly the same…" I trailed off and looked anywhere but at Beck.

I felt a strong force as he pushed me up against a set of lockers; hurting me a little. But the pain soon faded as he crashed his lips on mine yet again; and this time there was no way in hell I was stopping him. His tongue begged entrance which I accepted as I tangled my black finger-nailed hands in his gorgeous hair. I pulled at it a bit and he moaned into my mouth. His hands were resting on my hips; but as the kiss deepened he moved them so they were sitting in the back pockets of my jeans so he was touching my bum. His hands honestly fit there perfectly. I bet my butt was way better than a bony Tori Vega butt. We pulled apart and he smiled a melt worthy smile at me.

"Jade, I want to be with you."

I couldn't say anything else at this moment but, "okay." But then it hit me. "What about Tori?"

"We've got to take things slow while I ease things off with her, she's having a really hard time at home and a break up won't make her any better." I nodded. I wasn't usually this understanding but it was what the situation required. If I had to share Beck with Vega for just a few weeks then fine. Besides, sneaking around and being secretive would sure be fun.

"Okay." I repeated as Beck rested his forehead against mine and kissed me again. I was content.

**There you go guys :] what did you think of that? :]**

**Also, how did you guys like Locked Up? I freaking loved it – Jade's hissing was awesomeeee ;]**

**Laters XX**


End file.
